Missing You
by ValkyrieAce
Summary: Ted Tonks' thoughts and actions on when he has to leave his family behind after the Muggleborn Registration Commission to protect them from Death Eaters. The fact that he won the lottery doesn't help. Please read and review!


_Author's Note: I would like to thank my betas – davros fan, Jenny and Sophie – for being so amazing about my weird writing schedule and saving me by agreeing to beta last minute. Please read and review if you have anything to say!_

 _This fic takes place right after the Muggleborn Registration Commission is put into place in the Ministry._

* * *

 **Missing You** by ValkyrieAce

Ted Tonks stared at the parchment in his hands, his eyes wide in shock.

He had just won the lottery. A muggle lottery, but it offered him money, nonetheless. A _lot_ of money.

It had been on a pure whim that he had bought a ticket to the PowerBall. He had only done it because it was the last thing on his bucket list. After all, no one was sure of surviving, with the Second Wizarding War hitting its peak of terror.

He supposed he should be feeling ecstatic. Joyful for the world of opportunities the money would lead him into. He supposed he should be feeling satisfied by the chance to provide the best for his family.

But the only thing he felt was a sense of mirth and numbness. If he were to describe it to others, he would have used the words 'fortunately unfortunate.'

It seemed that not even winning the lottery couldn't damper the fear that coursed through his veins. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would harm his family as long as he stayed with them. Death Eaters had already been close to their house, operating on unknown tasks.

His family would not be harmed because of him. His wife and his baby girl – though, she wasn't a baby anymore – meant the world to him. If running into the open world alone was what protected them from the disastrous consequences of associating with him, then he will do exactly that.

Before he left though, he had a few more things to do.

* * *

Slipping his rucksack onto one shoulder, he sighed forlornly.

He was ready to leave.

Steeling himself to be strong, he moved to say goodbye to his family. The first room he stopped by was his daughter's. His precious 'Dora. Granted, there wasn't anyone there at that time. 'Dora's job as an Auror often kept her at the office, even after hours.

Tears blurred at his eyes at the memories he built with his daughter. Watching her grow into the beautiful and kind woman she was now, he couldn't be prouder. So he prayed for 'Dora's safety and strength. He prayed that 'Dora would know not of the pain of leaving family with a conscious mind. But most of all, he hoped that she would forgive him for breaking their sacred promise: they couldn't stay together forever after all.

Rubbing an arm to rid himself of the tears, he moved to leave the room. Before closing the door, he made sure to leave the folded pile of parchment on the desk where it could be seen easily, and made his way to the master bedroom.

'Dromeda was asleep. She was beautiful and elegant, her brown hair falling around the pillow and shining like copper under the reds of the lit fireplace. A hint of a smile curved at her lips.

She looked like an angel, wrapped in a nimbus of light.

He pushed a strand of copper hair behind her ear and smiled softly as she mumbled in response. He would miss her so much. He would miss the way she made his life better with a simple smile, or the way they relied on each other for comfort.

He stopped himself there. The thought of leaving her was getting too painful.

Gently, he leaned over to kiss her forehead and stood. Leaving an envelope on his pillow, he left the room without looking back.

Once outside, he turned to look at the house. Fear flickered in his heart. He didn't want to leave them to fend for themselves, but he had to. It guaranteed a level of safety he couldn't.

Steeling himself, he began to walk away.

Ted knew looking back would only have made the pain even worse.

He'll be missing them every step of the way.

* * *

At every sundown since her husband went into hiding, Andromeda Tonks sat by the radio in the Tonks' residence, with Nymphadora by her side. Fear radiated from them both. The adrenaline from fear was the only thing holding Andromeda together.

"It is with great regret that we inform our listeners of the murders of Ted Tonks and Dirk Cresswell."

Andromeda shattered.

* * *

Post-war Diagon Alley saw to the building of a new home funded by the lottery winnings Ted Tonks had left Andromeda.

 _Home for the Lost,_

 _For everyone who'd lost a family._

 _Built in the honour of Ted Tonks,_

 _Loving husband and father._

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Word Count:** 735

 **Additional Prompts:**

The Golden Snitch - Through the Universe - (character) 165. Solar Nebula — Ted Tonks

The Golden Snitch - Ollivander's Wand Shop - Elm: Write about a Muggle Born.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Term #9, Assignment #3 - Gardening: Flower Meanings, Task #1 - Alstroemeria: Write about someone winning the lottery.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The 365 Prompts Challenge - 205. Plot Point - A character runs away

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - The Insane House Challenge - 736. Title - Missing You

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Back to School - (object) 6. Rucksack/Backpack

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry - Sewing 101 - (object) envelope, (word) pain, (colour) copper

 **Writing Club:**

Character Appreciation, Hermione Granger - [Restriction] 13. Main character must be a muggleborn

Disney Challenge, Themes - 2. Courage: Write about someone managing to be courageous despite their fear.

Dark Lady's Diabolical Lair - 4. Parchment

Book Club, "Release" by Patrick Ness - Katherine van Leuwen: (emotion) fear, (time) sundown, (word) numbness

Showtime, Phantom of the Opera - 10. Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - (word) Goodbye

Count Your Buttons, Words - 1. Disastrous

Emy's Emporium - (theme) 2. Griphook: broken promise(s)

Bex's Basement, Roald Dahl - Danny, The Champion of the World - Write about being scared of something, but doing it anyway.


End file.
